


银子弹与后巷与枪

by momoH



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoH/pseuds/momoH
Summary: *时间早于《樱桃与预调酒与派》
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	银子弹与后巷与枪

临近月底，尼禄的脾性也渐渐暴躁了起来，因为距离他的业绩考核越来越近了。谁能想到当魅魔也需要业绩考核啊？！还规定必须摄取够一定数量的人类爱液不然等着尼禄的是喝下一杯牛的精液来填饱的肚子，原因竟然是为了避免他饿晕失去意识又去袭击无辜路人，只有他那个天杀的魔王父亲才能想出来的破点子。为了避免这个惩罚，他只好在捏爆一只从地狱裂缝偷跑到人界的低级恶魔的头颅泄愤后，飞到教会的社区好找一个倒霉蛋去完成业务指标。

选在有教会的社区也仅仅是因为没有别的魅魔来抢食物，因为他们根本没法在有上帝信仰加成的地方来去自如，混有70%人类基因（也有可能是他的恶魔基因过于强大）的尼禄可以毫不在意在走在对低级恶魔烫脚的地面上；神父们面对他也只会举起十字架念念有词保佑自己不被侵犯，尼禄只需要用从崔西那学来的小法术他们便会陷入恍惚的状态任尼禄摆布了。

“这次是哪个倒霉鬼呢？”尼禄咬着泡泡糖走在酒馆街的大路上，物色这次能通过考核的猎物；这条街不论白天黑夜都会有醉鬼徘徊，是一个很适合下手的地方；特别是后巷里，尼禄好几次都在那找到喝到断片的男人，连小法术都不用使就可以利用他们完成自己的业绩。

尼禄拐进后巷，垃圾筒和废弃纸箱的堆积让本就不宽阔的巷子更狭窄了一些，在酒馆后门的位置，果不其然有人睡在垃圾堆里；这人身穿修长的黑色袍子，胸前挂着十字架，看装束应该是教会里的神父。尼禄咂舌，世风日下，现代人的信仰已经这么脆弱了吗？连神父都会在白天买醉，看来天堂的福音并没有照耀到所有人嘛。

尼禄将人扶正，好方便他去解袍子下的裤腰带。这时他才仔细观察了此人的相貌：乌黑曲卷的短发遮住了半边脸庞，颧骨凸出，眉峰伶俐，却因闭上的双眼有了一丝柔和，厚厚的嘴唇令整张脸带有肉欲感。尼禄在心底吹了声口哨，如果是在正常的时点认识这个人，那这张脸还蛮对他胃口的。

尼禄摸索到对方的裤腰时被电了一下，手指都电麻了；撩开对方的袍子一看，纯银制的玫瑰念珠挂在腰间，尼禄耐着手指的不适感粗暴地将它取了下来，随手丢进后巷的下水道里。虽然他对圣器有抗性可被这么电一下也蛮不爽的，之前对那张俊脸打的分立刻扣了对半，拉下神父的裤子时也不那么轻手轻脚，尼禄以为神父会穿着白色四角裤这种禁欲又无情趣的内裤时，对方直接是真空上阵，这着实让尼禄吃惊。现在的神父除了白天喝酒还玩得这么开了吗？不过这样倒是方便尼禄赶紧完成业务指标拍拍屁股走人。

尼禄的双手抚上牧师的大腿根，他半蹲下来，用嘴唇亲吻还未勃起的阴茎，舌尖顺着柱体舔到囊袋，再一口包裹住阴茎；尼禄能感受到对方的阴茎在他的口腔慢慢的苏醒、变大。尼禄的舌头灵活地动作着，未能咽下的唾液从嘴角流出，一吞一吐地带出了“啧啧”的水声。就在尼禄卖力“干活”的时候，头顶突然感到一丝凉意，他抬眼一看，神父正一脸带着起床气的不悦，左手握着一把黑色左轮手枪顶在了尼禄的脑门上。

“请自我介绍一下？”因为饮酒过度的缘故，神父本就慵懒的嗓音带上了一丝沙哑。尼禄识相的举起双手以示投降，可嘴里的含着阴茎根本没法说话，只能发出“呜呜”的呜咽声。神父皱起眉头不悦，伸腿扫了尼禄一脚，尼禄有些狼狈的跌坐在地面上，命门被人拿捏也不好多做什么动作，他瞥了神父一眼，嘟囔着说出了自己的名字：“尼禄。”

神父有些惊讶，眼前这个魅魔不同于以前他狩猎过的魅魔，没有谄媚的求饶或是奋起反抗，反而自带一丝气定神闲。尼禄挠了挠自己的头，像是跟朋友商量一样问起了神父的名字：“倒是你，你叫什么？”

“你可以叫我V。”V脸上起了讥笑，按下了左轮手枪的保险栓，正准备扣下扳机却被尼禄一手握住了枪管，“等、等一下！”他空着的手指了指V勃起的阴茎，“我只是想赶快完事，你也不想一直硬着吧？”

“你在和我谈条件？”V朝尼禄的脚边开了一枪，以作警示。“如果你不想被银子弹嘣穿脑门，你最好乖乖听话。”尼禄叹了口气，看来他的业务没法达标了，现在还被神父逮了个正着；尼禄正思考他出拳的速度较快还是对方出枪的速度较快时，V指挥着尼禄站起来转过身去。“脱掉裤子。”V简短的命令着，尼禄对着墙壁翻了个白眼，操他大爷的，他遇上同性恋神父了。

神父的枪口顶住尼禄的脊背点了点，催促他赶快照令行事。尼禄不情不愿地脱下了自己的牛仔裤和内裤，双手趴在墙上撅起屁股，那不听话的尾巴从脊椎尾端弹了出来扫过V的脸，尼禄咬牙切齿地骂了一句“Shit！”V颇为好奇的握住尾巴，顺着线条撸到了倒心形的尾巴尖，一阵激灵从尾椎窜上了尼禄的脑门，激得他连翅膀都收不住的显现出来，翼爪难耐的抠挖墙壁，尼禄颤抖着说：“别、别玩了。”

魅魔的反应很好的取悦了V，而那透明的蓝色翼爪V从未在狩猎过的恶魔身上见过，这引起了他的好奇心。软角质的尾巴尖手感俱佳令神父忍不住捏了捏，尼禄只好颤抖着趴在墙上，他没想到自己的弱点就这么简单被别人拿捏在手里，陌生的快感扰得他心痒难耐,心底腾出一大片饥饿的浪潮。他单手掰着自己的屁股，回过头尝试恶狠狠地说“天啊，你们这群假正人君子，不是最喜欢这种姿势了吗？”

噢这小家伙，连调情都这么烂。V笑了笑，放开尼禄的尾巴，收起手枪扶着尼禄的腰将自己的阴茎送了进去。是的，没有前戏没有爱抚,因为对于魅魔而言直接吃下阴茎是一件轻而易举的事情。可是尼禄从未开拓过那里，V的进入令他艰涩又痛苦，一股被撕裂的感觉使他的翼爪抠下了墙上的水泥块。V察觉到了不对劲，这会不会是狡猾的恶魔装出来的反应？他抱着疑问拍了拍尼禄的背，好让对方放松一点。

该感谢魅魔的天生体质吗？肠道为了更好的接纳V的进入，在自主的分泌滑液。V从进入一半卡住到整根没入只用了一小会，他未等尼禄适应便抽插了起来，尼禄伏在自己手臂里忍着呻吟，整条巷子只剩下粘腻的水声和暧昧的喘息。

尼禄的五感全被放大去体验性事带来的快感，魅魔对性事的贪得无厌让他很快被V操软了，要V捞住他的上半身才不至于滑下去。尽管尼禄是第一次，可屁股像天生会讨好般随V进出的节奏去挽留对方的阴茎，自己的阴茎也被操得勃起流水，整个裆部都湿漉漉的。尼禄从未试过这样的感觉，特别是V的阴茎碾过他内里的那一点时，令他的脑袋热得似一团浆糊，他却只能仰起头叫出声。

“啊！啊……快、快一点……！”这是自己能够发出来的声音吗？尼禄被操得迷迷糊糊，他回过头望向V，正对上V的视线，尼禄情不自禁地伸出手揽住V来了一个深吻，呻吟从接吻的间隙细细碎碎的漏出来。V就着现在的姿势将尼禄翻转过来，阴茎整个在内里转了一圈，让魅魔的喘叫更诱人了。他握着尼禄的屁股揉捏，专挑令尼禄着迷的那一点进攻，尼禄只好抱紧V配合他的节奏耸动腰部，尾巴讨好的缠上V的手臂，只求眼前人操得更用力一点。

几个回合下来，尼禄的阴茎已经射不出什么东西了。而V的阴茎却还在挺立的抽插着尼禄的内里，尼禄被过量的快感和饥饿感烧断理智的最后一根线，成了只会挂在V身上动腰的魅魔，他就像是沙漠里渴水的人，只求对方赶快把精液喂给他。

V射在里面时，尼禄已经被操晕过去。事后V把抱着他的尼禄放下，整理好自己的衣物，再次掏出了左轮手枪对着睡相一脸稚气的尼禄。可这次他却未能扣下扳机，因为这个魅魔勾起他最大的兴趣。V收起了枪，自言自语地朝尼禄道了声：“再见，尼禄。”便离开了巷子。


End file.
